


The Bet

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [42]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Fitz lost a bet to Hunter and is regretting it
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 11 and I'm not sure why this prompt screamed these two but it did

“I’m not sure about this Hunter.”

Fitz looked around the place. It looked nice, he supposed. But still…

“C’mon Fitz. We bet. You lost.”

“Ok, but the bet wasn’t fair. You already knew that May had a cat growing up. It was unfair knowledge.”

Hunter shook his head. “Being smart is not unfair. Remembering important details is not unfair. Paying attention to details is not unfair.”

“Fine, fine,” Fitz said. “It was fair. But still…”

“What?”

“Tattoos are permanent Hunter.”

“As is my love for you. Which is why you should be happy to wear it. Permanently.”

“Fine,” Fitz sighed.


End file.
